This invention relates generally to inventory assessment procedures, and more particularly concerns method and system for taking and processing inventories in a rapid, efficient and accurate manner.
In the past, inventories and audits were accomplished primarily by manually written entries on appropriate forms of quantities of values of goods observed by the inventory taker, this procedure being excessively time consuming. Efforts have been made to increase the speed of such services as by recording voice transmitted numerical data onto magnetic tape for later playback and transcription onto suitable forms; however, this procedure is subject to unwanted error due to the uncertainty that the transcriber will accurately interpret or understand and transcribe all the voice enunciated numerical data on the tape being replayed.